


Remordimiento (día 3: muerte)

by diamondsnsins



Series: Kurokura week 2020 [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Murder, Rage, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins
Summary: Kurapika cumple con su meta de asesinar a Chrollo, ¿por fin será feliz?Fanfic para el día 3 (muerte) de la Kurokura week 2020
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Series: Kurokura week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Remordimiento (día 3: muerte)

-¿Estarás realmente tranquilo después de haberme matado?- Chrollo preguntó orgulloso, incluso cuando se encontraba agonizando su altanería no disminuía ni un poco.

-He esperado este momento durante años- fue lo único que Kurapika respondió antes de terminar con la vida del hombre por completo. 

Esta vez no había ningún poder humano o divino que pudiera impedir la muerte de Chrollo. El líder de las Arañas tenía heridas de muerte, eso y la violencia que ejercía Kurapika sobre él terminaron por enviarlo a su tumba. El joven rubio relajó un poco los hombros hasta que comprobó que Chrollo había dejado de respirar por completo. Se sentía aliviado por fin. 

Sin embargo, el gusto duró muy poco, pues dirigió su vista a la cara del hombre que había asesinado y horrorizado notó que el cadáver mantenía una expresión serena. Irritado, Kurapika empezó a patear la cara hasta desfigurarla y no tener que verla otra vez. La ira lo consumía incluso después de haber logrado su objetivo. Poco después, prendió fuego al inherte cuerpo sobre la arena, no quería dejar ni el más mínimo rastro de que ese hombre había existido. Trató de consolarse a sí mismo diciéndose que el frío aire nocturno del desierto se llevaría todas aquellas cenizas. 

Aún después de ver cómo el fuego se extinguía, Kurapika se sentía fatal. Justo cuando ese fuego se apagó, el rubio empezó a reflexionar sobre su vida: ¿Ahora qué? Aunque tenía amigos, sentía que no tenía el derecho de buscarlos ahora que ellos habían extendido sus propias alas. Lo único que le daba sentido a su vida era la venganza, ahora que había logrado su objetivo, ¿qué más había para él? Tal vez en su tierna infancia había soñado con recorrer el mundo, pero una buena parte de su juventud se había esfumado entre entrenamientos y trabajos temporales que lo acercaran a este momento que había resultado en dos o tres miserables minutos de satisfacción. No valió la pena. 

Ahora que estaba completamente solo en el onírico ambiente desértico pensó en quitarse la vida, pero eso sólo sería cobarde. Además, si realmente existía una tierra prometida después de la muerte, ese lugar estaba únicamente destinado para los justos y piadosos. Él ya no era así. Probablemente iría al infierno a pagar sus pecados. Con Chrollo. Las últimas palabras de ese hombre llegaron a su mente: "¿Estarás realmente tranquilo después de haberme matado?". La respuesta era obvia. Joder, ese hombre lo seguía torturando incluso después de su muerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es un headcanon que surgió en una platica con una amiga, en resumen creo que si Kurapika logra matar a Chrollo en algún punto del manga él se sentirá frustrado porque ya no tiene ningún propósito y su vida ya no importa. Por eso la venganza no es buena, niños.


End file.
